


Pink

by beebzly (Beebzly)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Nuace, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebzly/pseuds/beebzly
Summary: Inspired by an amazing peice by Sashkash, I just had to fic it, I couldn’t stop thinking about it until I did!It’s NuAce, don’t like it, don’t read it!
Relationships: Ace Copular/Noodle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Pink

She knew that it was now or never. They had the house to themselves for a few hours, and Noodle wasn’t going to let another opportunity pass her by. She scoots closer to Ace, resting her head on his shoulder, reveling in the feeling of him pulling her tighter. She rests her hand on his chest, pretending to still be staring at the TV when all she really wants is to kiss him. “Just ask,” he says, looking over at her with a grin. 

She smiles slyly, “Kiss me?” Ace takes her chin in his fingers, tilting her head up to his, placing a soft kiss on her lips. They stay like that for a moment, pecking before Noodle pulls him deeper, sliding her tongue between his teeth. He moans in response, encouraging her to take the next step. Without breaking their kiss, she slides herself over his lap, already feeling his arousal between them. “Let’s take this to my room?” she asks, hopeful. He pulls back and looks at her, he can tell she has something on her mind but he agrees anyway. 

She lays down on her bed and pulls him on top of her, her hands moving underneath his shirt, her fingers grazing his nipples. He sits back and pulls his shirt off for her, dipping his head down to kiss across her jaw, sliding his fingertips up her sides to push her shirt over her bra. He’s happy to find she’s wearing a front clasping bra, unhooking it and cupping her breasts. He leans down and sucks one nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, feeling Noodle’s hips start to buck beneath him. He released her nipple but pinches it between his fingers before moving to her other breast, sucking the nipple into his mouth. “Yes, Ace,” she moans, weaving her fingers into his hair. She sighs as he releases her other nipple, his lips trailing over the mound of her breast before blazing across her abdomen. He looks up at her in wonder, this is also a fantasy fulfilling moment for him. They’d spend a lot of time taking this slow as everyone dealt with his presence opposed to Murdoc’s absence, but he was thankful that the wait was over now. 

They both wiggle out of their pants as they kiss and peck at various body parts, Noodle could feel the wetness starting to leak out of her, she wanted Ace to taste her. She watches with anticipation as he pulls his cock from his boxer briefs, tossing her head back with an involuntary moan at the sight. She reaches out to tuck some hair behind his ear, catching his gaze, smiling gratefully at him. He dips his fingers down between her legs, burying his face in her hair as they slip around, finding her sensitive clit. He slides the pad of his finger over her, causing her breath to hitch as he circled her clit before repeating the pattern, causing her to grip at his upper arm, biting her lip. “That good, Noodle, baby?” he asks, knowing by the bucking of her hips that he was doing just fine by her. She nods, her eyes begging him for more though. He wiped his fingers lower, sliding a finger knuckle deep inside her in a swift movement. 

“Oh god!” she gasps, her hips vibrating at the insertion, raising herself to force his finger deeper. “More,” she begs, squealing with glee as he slips two more fingers inside her.

“So wet,” he says, not needing any other kind of lubrication to keep this enjoyable for her. “Can I fuck you?” he asks, not wanting to assume that she wanted this as bad as he does but she nods, spreading her legs apart for him. He pushes off his boxer briefs, taking his cock in his hand and stroking it as he looks down on her, shaking a little at finally getting to share this moment with her. 

He slides the tip across her slit, using her own juices to lubricate himself before pressing inside of her. “Fuuuuck,” she whispers, his cock just thick enough to stretch her open. He nods, her tightness, her wetness and warmth are almost too much as he buries his length inside of her. She hooks her ankles around his calves as takes up a momentum, thrusting as she grabs his wrists, bucking her hips up to meet his. She tosses her arms around his neck, pulling his chest to hers, wanting to feel closer, feel him deeper. 

When she thinks the moment is right, she asks the thing that’s been on her mind since she masturbated to the idea weeks ago. “Want me to fuck you now?” Ace slowed his hips, his eyes flicking to hers. She looks so calm in her query, he can tell right away it’s not the first time she’s asked such a question. 

“Noods, I don’t know,” he says, even though his curiosity already piqued. God she was beautiful, her cheeks flushed, her gaze eager for his answer. “I’ve never done that before.” Yeah he’s stuck his own fingers in his ass before while jerking off, but having someone else fuck him, he wasn’t sure about it. He couldn’t say he’s never thought about it, though. 

“ we don’t have to, even though I know you’ll love it,” she knew what to say to get her way, it had been a long time since she’d had a guy. Girls came easy to her, all puns intended, but having Ace would be a special conquest to her. “Lay down,” she nudges as he slips out of her tightness, laying on his back as she scoots out of his way. 

She hovers over him, reaching her hand down to jerk him a little, bowing her head down to suck the tip of his cock into her mouth, tasting herself on his shaft. She sucks one ball and then the other into her mouth, still jerking him slow. Fuck, she couldn’t believe this moment was really about to happen. 

Leaning back, she watches his cock twitch in anticipation, his eyes closed, his fingers clenching at her pink sheets. She backs away, but coos at him, “Don’t worry, we’ll start slow,” tucking some of his damp hair behind his ear. Her hands trembled as she reaches for the strap-on in her bottom nightstand drawer. This isn’t her first time using it on someone, but it was the first time she was using it on someone she genuinely cared for. She could tell he was trying to stay calm, trying not to lose focus as he took care to breathe in and out.

Attaching the straps securely, she runs her hand over the pink, silicone dildo she knew was the perfect size for him, not too thick but a good seven inches. Grabbing the bottle of lube nearby, she gets a few drops on her fingers, rubbing them together and climbing back in bed beside him. 

He turns his flush face to her, so she kisses him deeply, hooking her right leg over his left, she drags it outward, he can feel the silicone rubbing against his thigh, his cock twitching with some pre-cum oozing out the tip. She presses a finger against him, feeling him tense on contact. Leaning up on her elbow, she shakes her head. “It’s never going to work if you don’t relax,” she whispers, hearing him whimper a little as she rubs gentle circles over his clenching sphincter. She’s tapping now, waiting patiently for him to let go just enough. As soon as he does, she slips her finger inside of him, he gasps, grasping at her arm. 

“Noodle, I-“ she puts her finger to his lips and shakes her head again, dipping her head down to suck on the sensitive skin around his collar bone, loving how he’s letting go, inch by inch. She wiggles her finger as she presses it deeper, wiggling around for that perfect spot so he would allow more. 

She finds his prostate, his legs spasm involuntarily so she quickly inserts a second finger, beginning a gentle, slow slide feeling him clench against the intrusion on instinct, so wiggles her fingers again, finding that spot inside that loosened him right up. He was panting now, his chest rising and falling with the lust clouding his brain. She slips in another finger, trying to spread her fingers apart inside, using more force now that he was blossoming open for her. She moans, “yes, Acey, there you go,” encouraging him to really enjoy the feeling. She pops one more finger in, wiggling all four in as deep as she could, using her thumb to stroke his taint as his legs fell open, surrendering to Noodle totally. 

Not removing her fingers just yet, she climbs on top of him, sliding her legs in between his, gently pressing his knee outward with her shoulder as she props up on her hand, catching his gaze with a smile. She pulls her fingers out slowly, smiling more as he hisses at the sudden emptiness. “Don’t worry,” she says, grabbing the bottle of lube and dripping some onto his gaping hole and then on her trusty pink, silicone cock. “I’ll fill you back up.” 

He squeezes his eyes shut again, his knuckles turning white with his grip on her sheets still, the tip of his cock almost painfully red, precum sliding down his shaft. She presses the tip against him, feeling so encouraged when he doesn’t tense, so she slips the tip in and waits. He yelps at the intrusion, bigger than her fingers already but he forces himself to stay still and calm until he feels the silicone shaft inching its way deeper and deeper. Noodle leans down into him, whispering in his ear. “You’re doing so well, this feels so good.” She stops, nipping at his ear, knowing they were only halfway there. “Do you want more?” She asks, licking down his neck as he nods, her skin responding with goosebumps as she feels him grip her left quad. “Tell me,” she smiles, nuzzling her face in his hair.  
He takes a deep breath, “Fuck me, Noodle, please. I need you.” Noodle growls, the sensation surging through her, so she thrusts the rest of the way inside, her hips meeting his as they both cry out at each other. “Fuck!” he says, his fingers digging into her leg, toes curling. 

She licks the side of his face, moving her hips subtly at first, using her left hand to prop herself up, tucking her right arm around his leg behind his knee, pressing back a little to get a deeper angle. “You look so good like this,” she purrs, beginning to find her rhythm, thrusting herself to the hilt, his cock slippery between them, rubbing against their stomachs. Ace is moaning now, Noodle was so over the moon about the situation they were in together. She’s wanted to have Ace since she met him, their slow and gentle courtship was like nothing else she’d known in her life and the fact that he trusted her enough to let it get this far was more arousing than anything else. 

He starts to buck his hips up to meet her thrusts, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last like this. Every brush of her skin against his, every gentle grunt against his ear, each stroke of her silicone cock was driving him wild, each sensation heightened more than he anticipated. “You’re so good Noodle, don’t fucking stop,” he says, loving the way she nuzzles into him with each thrust, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Good boy, Ace. Take my cock.” She lets his leg go as he wraps both legs around her waist, pulling her thrusts tighter. She was soaking the fabric the held her pink cock in place, the sensation of it rubbing against her overstimulated clit was driving Noodle wild, she wants to come while she watches him explode. 

Her soft, warm hand wraps around his neglected cock, Ace jumping at the contact. His cock was still soaked and lubricated, so she matched her jerks with her thrusts, Ace reaches out, digging his fingers into her legs, lifting his legs up higher, tilting his hips until the tip of her rubber cock finds that perfect spot inside him, his breath hitching. “Oh right there, Acey? Is that your spot?” she asks, watching his whole body cave to the perfect pleasure she was providing him. He was panting hard now, looking down at Noodle’s jerking hand and thrusting hips, willing all the sensations to push him over the edge. “Look at me while your coming, tell me who owns you now,” she breaths. 

With a few more snaps of her hips, Ace calls out, “I’m coming for you Noodle! I’m Noodle’s bitch now!” 

“Oh fuck, yes,” she says, her own orgasm barreling down as Ace shoots his load against her chest and his own. She kisses him deeply, he weaves his fingers into her hair, giving thanks the only way he can right now.


End file.
